Teen Wolf: Beginnings
by Celebrity01
Summary: Season One of a new series claiming that "It all began with a bite." This may be true, but if you think you know how this end, think again. Werewolves, hunters, secrets, and lies- they all find their way into a quiet town of innocence. Follow the citizens of Beacon Hills as they discover what really happens when the moon goes full.
1. Sneak Peak

**First and foremost, hello everyone :). This will be nearly completely based off of my roleplay- I know it sounds weird but I wanted to give it a try. Teen ****Wolf**** happened to be one of my favorite shows so I decided to take a new approach. I guess you guys could look at it as my disclaimer too, given I unfortunately don't have the luxury of owning these characters, well the canons anyway. I'll have to give ****Jeff****Davis**** a good talking to! Oh, I'm also setting this up as a show so this will be season one- pilot. However this is like a sneak peak or promo if you want to think of it like that. I wont post the first part of the first episode until later today. Try not to get bitten...yet :)**

The town of Beacon Hills was always known to be a place of comfort. Set around a large forest area, known as the Beacon Hills Preserve- go figure there was a more lively feel for it than most towns Tying in with the landscape is also a somewhat valley area of hills, just not to the extent of too much.. The townspeople were known to be nice and pleasant. To the outside world, it was a decent place to drive through with comfort, yet to its citizens it was home.

Currently, night had fallen leaving the moon to glow in the sky. Stars glimmered like little dots of light hope, but it couldn't outshine the fluorescent Waxing Gibbous. There was a cool breeze in the autumn darkness. Pale golden leaves hurled along the ground from trees that appeared like an assortment of green, red, and orange fruits. In the woods were thick trees with branches sticking out like distorted limbs. Few tree animals scurried about, but other than that, little to nothing could be seen in the darkness. Even the commonly known crickets refused to chirp their nightly chirpings. It was actually seeming safe to say the woods appeared inhabitant.

That was until a man's figure could be perceived running past the trees. While his age was unclear due to the darkness, it could be concluded he had a good physique. Panting, he constantly looked all around himself. Just as he turned forward, he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground.

_THUD!_

A low groan emerged from his mouth as he makes a slow attempt to get up. Trying to prop himself up, he uses a tree in front of him. Suddenly, an arrow lands directly above his hand. Removing his hand from the tree, the man staggers back on the ground, shocked, before rising up off of the ground and continues running.

The man looks up ahead to see the edge of woods. Although there isn't a literal gleaming light of hope beaming through, there is an obvious change in the lighting. Through the many leaves, a house could be seen. Seizing the opportunity, the man makes a break for it. Getting closer to the light, the man's facial features could be figured- dark hair with a fair complexion. Right before he reaches, an arm appears in front of the tree he passes, knocking him down. The man inaudibly falls onto the ground as another man emerges from the tree. This one looked slimmer and around the same age, if not older than the fallen man. With no hesitation, the standing man pulls out a bow and arrow and aims the arrow directly at the other. Staring up to his demise, the downed man suddenly begins to shake. His hands plant themselves into the earth as he lets out a grunting noise and coughs momentarily to make it seem something were wrong. This sparked hesitation now with the armed man who merely stared down. Suddenly, the downed man tilts his head up to the other with piercing red eyes. He smiled darkly with teeth that although normal, seem sharper. The sudden appearance initiated both men making their move.

Outside on the edge of the woods, noises could be heard including rustling, however there was no person around to investigate the strange happening. There was also no one to witness a murder.

**I hope you liked that, and given this is my first fanfiction, please critic it every chance you guys get- good, bad, ugly, and just plain awesome shall do :D**


	2. Pilot: Part 1

**Hey guys! I do not honestly remember if I mentioned this, but I really do need feedback on this so if you can help it try to read and review please? Here is the first part of the pilot. I had to split it up because it was so long so odds are I may be doing that with a lot of the episodes- chapters- here. I have to admit, this episode is big on the introductions so if things get a little slow, you can say I warned you in advance, but I promise things will pick up! Well, enjoy :)**

The house near the edge of the doors remained silent, although the lights were on indicating it was still in use. Scott McCall ran up to the doorstep to his house, panting. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and maroon gym shorts with the Beacon Hills High School symbol on them. It may have seemed unusual for someone his age to be jogging out at this time of night, but he always found it relieving. Scott was focused on trying to improved himself for lacrosse so he could have the chance of becoming team captain. Not that he was power hungry or anything, just wanted to be better at it. Plus it wouldn't hurt that Jackson Whittemore, his – for lack of better terms- enemy, wouldn't be on top.

Fairly loud rustling went on out at the tree line, but granted Scott began his process of removing his earphones from his ears, it went unheard. Sweating through his clothes, he checked an invisible watch on his arm. "Looks like I just beat my time of a minute"

" Dude, you don't even have a watch on!"

Scott jumped a little and turned around to see his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, standing on his lawn with a strange look on his face.

"Geez, Stiles, give a warning next time, will you? And your doubts of me aren't all that helpful"

Stiles scoffed nonchalantly before replying, "Psh, who needs warnings anymore. I just saved a minute of your life by simply popping out of nowhere for dinner. By the way, I wasn't doubting you, just the fact that he seem to have poor vision.

Scott smiled back, shaking his head at his best friend." You're such a good friend. Next you'll tell me I'm not that good of a lacrosse player.

"Well…"

Scott gives Stiles a look. "Hey, you and I both know that if I suck, you must be at the bottom of the barrel

"Ouch, that really hurt, Scott. I'll be sure to remember that if we decide to rob a bank and the police only catch you."

"Um, that would never happen because you're too clumsy to rob a bank," Scott assured. He laughed at Stiles who gives a stern look. Scott then acts as if he is about to walk into the house, only to step into the door.

"And you say I'm clumsy.

Stiles walk past Scott, turns, the knob, and walks into the house. Scott, rubbing his head, begins to follow Stiles in but pauses and turns around. He looks into the street and driveway as if he heard a noise. After a moment of silence, he looks up at the waxing gibbous in the night sky before officially heading in. Behind a nearby tree, stood a shadow. However, the only noticeable feature that could be seen in the darkness was the glowing red eyes, peering directly at the McCall house.

* * *

The next morning gradually grew optimistic as the highly dense forest with sunlight beaming through many areas; roadways filled with cars rushing for work; townspeople going about daily lives. In the part of town with better housing was the large Martin house. Commonly known as one of the more wealthier townspeople, the Martins wee associated with a great amount of class and popularity.

Inside, Lydia Martin walked down the staircase. She was wearing a purple Crystal Leopard Crest Jeweled tunic top with jet black skinny jeans. Of course to top it all off, she wore purple high-heeled Red Bottoms, making noise before she even reached the bottom. All of this only added o he redhead's beauty. She had already eaten her breakfast and walked into the living room, waiting for Jackson, her boyfriend, to come pick her up. After a moment, she went into the bathroom for a last minute check and gasped.

"Oh my god, Lydia Martin, you have got to get yourself together." She sighed, looking through te mirror. "That is not the shade for you."

As Lydia proceeded to put a darker shade of red on her lips, a loud knocking on the door sounded through the house. She jumped, nearly causing a catastrophe to her face as she stared out of the bathroom in the direction of the door.

"Jackson, I am gonna kick your ass after I'm done applying this lip stick!"

Lydia paused, hearing a familiar upbeat female voice saying her name from outside. Groaning, she went to answer, revealing Lauren Martin, beautiful with long red hair and blue eyes and practically a somewhat older version of Lydia.

"My favorite sister! Did you miss me? Oh and Daddy! Leave him a tip!" Lauren chimed. She walked past Lydia into the living room, followed the cab driver who was bringing her belongings into house. The cab driver smiled when he was done and waited to receive a small wad of cash. Lydia raises an eyebrow.

Lydia smiled, but was obviously still in awe. "He's not here and neither is mom. They're on a retreat."

Lydia glares and smiles at the cab driver who expresses disappointment in his posture as he slowly exits the house. Lauren then approaches and hugs her.

" Isn't it amazing how I just showed up here? And you never said whether you missed me or not"

While embracing her sister, Lydia, rolled her eyes. "Of course, Lauren! How am I suppose to show up to school representing the Martin duo with only one Martin? Scientifically impossible, even though I've been doing it for a while now."

Lauren broke away from her sister, headed for the staircase. "Well I'm going to get ready. I have to look great for my grand entrance at school."

Lydia was about to reply with sound of a car horn could be heard. In a sense, it brought er relief, knowing full well who it was. Going back to the door and opening it, Lydia looked to see Jackson Whitmore sitting in his Porsche with striking facial features with toned physique. Watching the cab leave, Jackson turns his view to see the redhead leaving the house as Lydia made way over.

"What's the cab for?" he asked

"That was Lauren's. She's back and was doing some shopping apparently," Lydia replied, getting in and quickly kissing Jackson on the cheek nonchalantly.

Lauren walked outside, having changed into a white blouse and black skirt, and waved at Jackson who eventually gets out and hugs her.

"Lauren," Jackson greeted, "It's been a while. Glad to see you're making your return"

Lauren smiled. "Too long? I know, it's about time I blessed this town with my presence again"

Jackson grins and gets the door for her. Lauren thanks him and gets in. Lydia lowly scoffs, wondering why Jackson didn't do the same for her, but pushed it to the back of her mind as he got back inside. After a moment's pause, Jackson pulls off and begins the drive to school.

There's a clear awkward silence in the car with nobody willing the break the ice until the first person decided to talk.

"So, you two are dating? I would have never saw that coming," Lauren contended.

Lydia simply nodded,"Yeah, well, you would be surprised what happens when you're gone…"

Jackson glared over to Lydia, then looks into the rearview mirror at Lauren. "What she means is, we didn't expect it to happen, but it just did."

"It's something alright," Lydia retorted and did a simple hair flip.

Ignoring her, Jackson decided to change the subject for the better good. "I can't because I'm dreading today's practice. Coach is going to kill us for last night's loss."

Lauren leaned up and pats Jackson's arm with a smile. "Hey, at least all that practice is paying off. I can feel an improvement."

Jackson looked back at her, briefly looking satisfied before putting his eyes back on the road. Lydia was too busy rolling her eyes at Lauren to notice, obviously showing some aggravation. It then didn't take long for silence filled the car back to its awkward silence.

* * *

As morning was underway, Beacon Hills High School was starting yet another day of school. Many students who were outside strolled towards the doors. The overview of the school was fairly pleasant. In the far front of the opening part of the parking lot was the school sign with "Beacon Hills" engraved in alabaster. Aside from the widened lot, was a surrounding patch of well-cut grass. In addition to that, the school's exterior color was more so brown and black. Even if one would think it would give a negative vibe on first thought, it was surprisingly a lot comforting than it sounded.

In the school's hallway, many students could be seen in the midst of a class period change. While some were rushing to class others were heavily invested in conversations with their peers at lockers. Walking through the crowded hallway to their next class are Scott and Stiles with more liveliness than the previous night.

Scott constantly glanced at some of the girls the two passed. "You ever wonder what it would be like to find a decent girl?"

"Are you kidding me? I have found a decent girl," Stiles insisted.

"Come on, you and I both know Lydia Martin is too far out of your league."

"Lydia Martin is not and it's been proven. She's smart, just like I am, and happens to be the most beautiful thing to roam these halls. She is the epitome of perfection."

Scott shook his head in response to his friend which apparently was a signal for stiles to keep talking.

"See, she knows that it is in our best interest not to hit it off until after high school. She does have a reputation to uphold you know, Scott. Get with the program."

Patting Stiles shoulder, Scott whispered, "well, after your teen marriage and divorce, I'll be here for you.'

Stiles simply and politely took Scott's hand off his shoulder. " Scott, I'm not going to come back and join you in the world of forever loneliness. I'll be with the best thing ever- Lydia Martin. What about you?"

" What about me?"

"I don't see any ladies flocking over to your mating McCall."

"I just haven't found the right girl yet. I do know that if I-" at that point, Stiles already cut him off.

"Spare me the Romeo and no Juliet story. You have to go out there and oppose sex known as women!"

Just then, Lydia, Jackson, and Lauren walk by in the hallway. In reaction, Stiles flinches and practically pulls Scott in front of him as they walk by into class.

Scott laughed at stiles. "That was quite the embracement."

Scott then walked into class followed by a bashful Stiles. Inside, its quickly evident that nearly all the seats filled in class- Lauren and Lydia sitting near the front rows of the furthest row as Jackson and his lacrosse pals- Danny Mahealani and Jared Taylor- were seated near the back of the class. Scott moved to the opposite side of the room, only to be denied of any seats. He turned to see a distracted Stiles via Lydia. Why was this not surprising? Sighing, Scott walks over, grabs Stiles by his shirt and, to his demise, walked over to a pair of seats beside Jackson.

The duo glared down at Jackson anxiously who stared an intimidating glance their way as they sat down. Timidly, Stiles set his bag down and faced in the direction opposite of Jackson's to face Scott.

"Did we really have to sit next to him?" Stiles asked.

In response, Scott simply shrugged." I dunno, but you were the one staring at his girlfriend. Any second longer and you would have been up against that board quicker than chalk."

" ….you think Lydia would notice me then?"

Scott face palmed. Without any other words exchanged, class began bringing silence gradually into the classroom. Within minutes, just about every student show boredom - two lacrosse players were sleep while Stiles was to be in the midst of a fight against his eyes staying open, and Scott slouched in his chair. During all this, Lauren and Lydia took notes, mostly Lydia.

" Scott…if I don't make it to lunch, tell Ly-"

Stile paused and looked slightly sideways at Jackson, whose eyes darted directly to him. His eyes caused Stiles to flinch back and sit up straight.

"Never mind, I'm wide awake!"

Stiles' loud outburst caused the entire non-dormant portion of class to stare directly at him. In response, Stiles played it off as if nothing happened. Scott shook his head as he gazed outside, looking bored. However, all of that changed when a dark haired beauty opened the door. Allison Argent closed the door behind her while looking down at her schedule and sighing before handing it to the teacher. While waiting, she panned the small-organized sea of students. Scott's hypnotic gaze at her remained, showing admiration. After the teacher handed back her schedule, he directed her to the seat behind Lydia who, along with her sister, began to bombard the poor girl into conversation. Ending Scott's mesmerizing stare, Jackson suddenly hit his arm.

"How about you try to focus on something else like actually being worth something in practice?"

Jared smiled at Jackson and decided to join in. "So who else is looking forward to practice today?"

"Is it still considered practice when it's going to be nothing but the coach yelling at us and making us run," Danny added

Jackson then glared at Scott and Stiles. "Might as well consider it a death sentence."

"I should already plan my doctor's appointment," Jared complained. "Maybe get one with the hot physical therapist."

"You mean you haven't already?" Jackson challenged

The trio laughed as Scott turned away from them and back at Allison. He smiled, for once finding something interesting about the class.

* * *

School ended thirty minutes prior, leaving a good portion of the guys stuck in a grueling lacrosse practice. The field

The entire team can all be seen running around the edges of the field as COACH FINSTOCK shouts at them as he repeatedly blows his whistle. It's clear the boys are tired of running, but also that they have to continue

At the bleachers, Lydia and Lauren watching the boys From the side, Quinn Anderson- a pretty blonde- walked over to the bleachers while guiding her blind brother, Crosby Anderson, to the bleachers. Once there, they sat down and watched as well. This was either a sign that many students found a joy in watching the lacrosse team to this extent, or they just didn't have much of an outside life.

"Can you imagine having to do that?" Quinn asked.

Looking over at Quinn, Lydia answered, "Why imagine something I'm never going to?"

Lauren smiled and nodded defiantly. "True, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the view"

Quinn looked at the two sisters questionably. She had heard of Lauren Martin years ago and so remembered the name off of having a good memory. She then looked at her brother who frowned a little. "Yeah, well, unfortunately, not everybody can see."

Lauren rose an eyebrow and saw Crosby with his cane, still frowning before putting two and two together. "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

Crosby, and eventually Quinn, then began to chuckle. "Haha, I'm not sad about it. I actually enjoy it. Makes things more…peaceful."

Quinn smiled as Lauren looked at Lydia with a gasp. A lot looking Allison came from the walkway from school past the bleachers. Lydia saw her and called her name out. In response, Allison turns around to see the girls and hesitantly walks over and sat down.

"Glad you could join us," Lydia cheerfully greeted.

"Well, you sorta told me I had to come," Allison admitted.

"That's beside the point. You looked like you could use some friends."

Allison grinned and glared out on the field to see Scott. For some reason, had a weird feeling before going breathless for a moment at his features. The reaction caused her to instantly blush when he stared up at her. Lauren noticed.

"I definitely saw that," she pointed out

Allison was suddenly caught off guard and erased her blush. "Saw what?"

"That blush. It showed up the moment Scott McCall laid eyes on you."

Lydia practically dropped her jaw after hearing the words that left Allison's mouth. "Scott McCall? He's the one who is friends with that weirdo, Stiles!"

Allison glares at the girls and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing really,;' she declared.

"Yeah, well something is about to turn into nothing," Lauren insisted. She then looked at Lydia who apparently got the memo as she rose off of the bleachers and walked towards the field.

"What is she doing?" Allison asked.

Lydia reaches the field and stands on the sideline. Coach Finstock walks over to her, but she stops him short when she brings her index finger in the air, signaling him to stop walking to her.

"Scott!" Lydia shouted out directed at the field. Scott, who was talking to Stiles, looks at Lydia questionably before timidly walking to her. As he is about to speak, she cuts him off. "You see the new girl up there?" She momentarily points at Allison. "Well, she hasn't known you for more than a day and is crushing on you. How that is possible? Blame hormones. Anyways, she would like to hang out with you so much, the proposal of a date only at the hands of you winning your tomorrow is in motion. So, you better play good or else you'll be walking home alone. Like always."

Lydia looked over at a wooing Stiles, then Jackson before making way back to the bleachers. Scott, who was still surprised, looked over to Allison and smiled before walking over to Stiles.

Lydia reached the bleachers and sat down, staring at Allison. "If they win, you and Scott McCall are going on a date."

Allison's jaw nearly dropped as she stared down at the field once more at Scott.

"Close that mouth and save it for your date!" Lauren gestured. Quinn couldn't help but weakly smile, but partially rolled her eyes as she looked back at her brother. Allison on the other hand closed it, but was unable to hide her excitement.

Distantly, from the tree line, nineteen year old Derek Hale watched the field. Tall with dark hair and piercing green eyes, he stood, thinking. He had many memories of the school he once attended. The place where he felt comfortable. That was until he got the news of the fire that killed his family. Since then, he had left the school with his older sister Laura and finally decided to pay a visit. So far it didn't seem to have changed much, but he did get a vibe from someone on the field and bleachers for that matter. A dark vibe. After a few minutes, he stared off sideways into the trees before stepping back into the woods to his house.

* * *

With due time, morning turned into the afternoon in Beacon Hills. It was moderately sunny with clouds spurting throughout the sky. Back into the woods, some birds could be heard chirping and few tree animals scurried about- showing morel liveliness than the previous night. Walking through the trees was twenty year Angelo De Cameron, standing tall, and well-shaped with handsome features overall. He gave off the vibe as if he had a curious, yet determined mindset. He had just recently established himself in Beacon hills days earlier, but had quite the reason to be so. He sighed, looking around as if he were observing the area and then paused as he sniffed the air.

"That's two," he affirmed, turning his head as if it would help him think about the task at hand. He paused suddenly, smelling once again. "…no, that's three. Three different scents. Damn this place must get crowded at night."

Angelo continued to walk by until he made yet another sniffing gesture. His ears perked up and hesitantly, he began to walk into the direction he was with a faster pace. As he got quicker he made notice of his surroundings, including sounds from behind him, but remained calm and continued. After a few minutes, he reached an opening and progressed out before setting his eyes on a two-story house that looked in need of a few renovations. Angelo paced himself towards the house before pausing and turning around. Expecting to see something or someone behind him, he only saw trees and nothing else. He shook his head and approaches the door, mentally chuckling at himself for the unnecessary paranoia.. Erasing his expression of caution and replacing it with a more content one, he raised his ears up once more, listening to a voice from the interior of the house.

"Laura? Laura are you here?"

Grinning, Angelo knocked on the door. He could hear following noises from the inside until a silence came before the door opened, revealing Derek.

"What do you want?" Derek greeted, smug.

"I wanted to catch up on hold times. It's been a while you know." Angelo then spoke in a serious tone. "Plus I need your help."

Derek laughed. "You need my help? Why would I want to help you?"

"Even though we have not talked in years, we are still friends."

"One sided. Maybe," Derek spoke.

Derek looks at Angelo, crossing his arms. Angelo glared right back at Derek knowing the odds of him getting into the house were slim to none.

Instead of showing his already gradual frustration, Angelo grinned. "Well, are you going to let me in or are you going to emphasize on the phrase 'keep the dog out'?"

"I think you can tell me all you need to tell me right here."

Sighing and taking a deep breath- knowing he officially wasn't getting in- Angelo went to explain himself. "My home was overrun by something or someone. I was nearly killed but managed to escape with my mother. I managed to get a scent or something and it is clear there are some ties in this town of yours. I plan to recruit others to help me as I go back home to end the threat."

Derek tensed, increasing his intently stare as he acknowledged what he was told. "So you want to turn people.'

"For now, I'm just observing and I'll go from there. If I can get answers, I may be able to take them alone. Granted this town isn't full of badass wannabes."

"Well you're looking for hunters, not werewolves," Derek said before staring out to the woods. "Where's has the scent led you?"

"The woods, center of town, Beacon Hills High School, and the sheriff's department. There was another scent, but I'm focused on these."

Angelo suddenly pauses, sniffing the air again.

"Is it all one person?" Derek continued, receiving a shrug from Angelo.

"I want to believe so but...I have my doubts." He then turned his attention to the woods as well. "Do you smell that?"

"What am I supposed to be smelling for?" Derek asked, sniffing as well.

"It smells…it smells like something's dead," Angelo said and looked at Derek. "Did you kill?"

Derek quivered his head. "I haven't killed in a few days."

Derek then walked out of the house, closing the door behind himself. Angelo continued to sniff the air before backtracking into the woods, followed by Derek. Going further within, both Derek and Angelo express more revolted facial expressions. Eventually, Angelo saw a toppled over oak tree and covered his nose, stepping closer. He then looked down then just in time to see the corpse of the attacking man from the previous night viciously mauled. Across the chest was a long slash with three dark gashes. Also, the neck had a noticeable part of it detached and missing.

Derek grimaced before consistently swapping glares between the body and Angelo.

"Did you do this?"

"Do I look like I did this?" Angelo retorted

"You could have. Easily."

"Give me some credit, I at least clean up after my meal. Besides, I don't kill. On purpose."

"Ok then, do you know who this is?"

Angelo kneeled down and examines the body before shaking his head. "No...I don't. Maybe she was a local. Whatever did this, it wasn't normal. It could have possibly been a werewolf or maybe even a Hunter, possibly Argent."

"Argents? Did you bring them here?"

Scoffing and standing, Angelo replied, "I doubt they were the ones who attacked me. Besides, nobody really knows I'm here."

"Good, no one should have to know because you won't be here long."

"I'll be here however long I am, like it or not. The dead body near your lovely home, mind telling me what caused a stick to be shoved up your ass?."

"Well your here in town, and given our history, you're the last person I want to see. Plus, tonight is the full moon and I have kiddies to lock up," Derek proclaimed.

"Our history? I didn't realize I was the worse person in the world. It's funny how people judge me off of the actions of my family." Angelo gave a questionable stare to Derek who simply planted a sarcastic smile across his face.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Where the nicest people in the world live," Angelo added and looked back down at the body. "We're gonna have to hide this thing. Don't want this getting public so we'll just have to bury it."

Giving Angelo a look, Derek said, "Just to let you know, I'm not going to go on some wild goose chase when that may not even have anything to do with me."

"Surprise of the century. Now let's go get some shovels so we can get this over and done with. I'm assuming you have a shed considering the state of your house so lets get a move on."

Angelo sighed, looking around for a moment to see if it could possibly help in some way. After no success, Angelo and Derek begin walking back towards the shed belonging to Derek's family. One there, and Derek opening it, they grabbed shovels. Angelo made a mental note to repay a visit to the shed given it was fairly spacious with many utensils that could come in handy for him in the future. Afterwards, the duo returned to the untouched corpse.

"By the way I hope you don't expect me to do all the work," Angelo remarked as he set his shovel into the ground

"Yes, yes I did."

"Learn to expect the unexpected. You will last a whole lot longer."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I've been doing fine until you showed up."

"Well, given I haven't killed anybody yet I'd say you're doing fine. Then again, there is a dead body here near your house so maybe you aren't doing fine."

Derek groaned before inserting his shovel into the dirt. "Just start digging."

Angelo smiled at Derek, feeling as though he was right. He then tightened his grip on his shovel and joined Derek in digging a grave.

Unknown to them, the killer of the body in front of them was watching- contemplating when the right time would be for them to meet their end.


	3. Pilot: Part 2

**Alright guys, thanks for some of the reviews by the way. Here's the second part of the pilot and hopefully you guys like it!**

Evening rolls on as the sun sluggishly falls out of the sky; sundown was underway. Although it had only been an hour at most, Angelo and Derek had a reasonable sized ditch dug for the body. Both were partially glistening due to the sweat they shed with dirt smudges all about them. Some remnants of top clothing such as the jacket Angelo wore lay sprawled across the ground because of how hot he got. A pile of dirt lay next to it as Angelo moved and grabbed the body. He hesitated on first contact, looking down at it before proceeding to put it in the ditch. This left Derek, after taking a deep breath, to start filling the hole with dirt, much to his demise.

"Do you know anyone who might do this?" Angelo asked, briefly taking a breather before helping Derek.

"No," Derek answered with a grunt, "it's been pretty quiet recently."

"Has it always been quiet? Also, I know I haven't been here in years, but I have definitely picked up some new scents."

"From what I hear there's some new people in town, I can see why you're getting new scents."

"I'm going to assume anybody knew to this town could have done this. However, I'm not going to rule the residents out just out," Angelo said, blatantly staring at Derek.

"Whatever you say."

Angelo put the last bit of dirt on and stood, sticking his shovel into the dirt harshly. He then began to think of the possibilities. By the looks of things, eh was going to be stuck in town a lot longer than intended, not that he was going to leave town anytime soon. It wasn't as if he had a home to go back to. At least not yet anyways. This meant that if he was going to live here, he would have to make due with what he had and try to make the best of it. However, he knew the cons of it.

"I can't do this alone, now that I think about it," he suddenly said.

"I haven't had a problem with people around here for a while. What do you want from me?"

"I know something is going on here in this town which you know like the back of your mind. What I want- What I need from you is your help."

Derek stared at Angelo begrudgingly. He wasn't too keen on helping AngeloDe Cameron of all people, but knew that at best it would only be temporary. "Fine. There's a lacrosse game at the high school tomorrow night from what I've heard. Let's start there and see what we can find."

Angelo showed a smirk. "ok then, and when the full moon comes, we'll have to go into the woods I assume."

Derek nodded in response to Angelo, staring up at the sky. "Let's hope it won't be too late."

After a minute, both of them stared down at the grave as if it were some confirmation of their doing. Then, the two began to walk back out of the woods. Even though they would be working together, it wasn't clear whether or not one trusted the other well enough not to suspect him of murder.

* * *

The excitement for the lacrosse game had swept over the entire town for the past day and a half. In fact, there ws so much that it seemed time had skipped forward all the way to the night of the game, granted when the town was high off of anticipation, time flied. Ten minutes for the game, the school lot was filled with cars as people began to make their way inside the school and to the lacrosse field. Whether they were supporters of the home or away team didn't seem to matter. Through it all, Allison stood at the front, holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Yes, Dad, I got here safely and I'll get home safely," she said into the phone with clear frustration. "Oh wait, I think a see a homicidal maniac wielding a machete coming right for me."

Allison smiled at the small joke as she took a brief overview of the parking lot. "Of course I'm kidding. Dad, it's okay, everything will be alright. I'll be home soon, okay?" She paused for a moment before finally saying, "Alright, I love you too. Bye."

She made a short sigh, wishing her father could have been a lot more assuring than he was now. She then had a smile across her face before walking towards the field and looking for Lydia and Lauren along the way.

The Boy's locker room was remarkably well kept. The walls were bare white with tiled floors in the back for showers. In the front were slows and sections for each player to put his belongings along with personal lockers with locks on them just for precaution. Throughout the entire room, players proceeded suiting up for the game. There was evident enthusiasm in along with aggression given the consistent shouting of hype- mostly from the poor playing teammates. Scott and Stiles currently changed in front of their lockers all the while talking; something they commonly did before every game they had experienced.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to reunite with my best friend the bench and stay away from my enemy, the bench," Stiles sarcastically spoke.

Scott smiled. "It can't be that bad, you get to see the entire game for free"

"Yeah, on the sideline!" Stiles then threw his arms up into the air. "No good player sees the game from the sideline."

"Have some faith in yourself, Stiles. You will get out there."

Nice to know you care," Stiles remarked, detecting the unsympathetic words Scott said before snapping his fingers. "It's Allison isn't it?"

Scott looks at Stiles as he puts his pads on and shakes his head instantly.

"Admit it, all that's on your mind is us winning so you can go on that date with her. And the only way for us to win is if I don't play."

Scott briefly hesitated in his reply. "Not exactly. I am hopeful we'll win so we can go out on the date, but I also want to see my best friend play."

"It's ok, I wouldn't put me in the game either," Stiles insisted with a laugh as he attempted to put his pads on. As he put his helmet on, he turned around into the locker and makes a loud bang before falling down. A majority of the players around them stared down at Stiles and laugh- all except Jackson who finished changing. Scott then went to pick Stiles up on his feet and looks at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Stiles shifted a little to the side, dazed. "Lydia, is that you my love? What took you so long?"

As Stile composes himself, he got a glimpse of Jackson, stood up straight, and nonchalantly leaned against the locker, clearing his throat. "Did I say Lydia? I meant Sylvia…my…Slovakian…dream girl...crush."

Scott face palms himself before grabbing his helmet just as Jared started to sentimental.

"Before coach gives us another semi- inspirational speech, just want to wish all of you guys the best of luck. Including myself of course."

"We're going to win," Jackson claimed

"If that's the case then morning practice hopefully won't be on coach's to-do list after this."

Jackson's smirked. "Let's rock this bitch!"

"Bitch being the game or the other team?" Danny chimed in

"Both."

As Jackson began to lead the way out the locker room, Coach Finstock intercepts at the doorway and enters the locker room, dripping more intimidation than Jackson.

"Boys, boys, boys," he said, stopping Jackson, "before you go out there, surely you know I have a few words to say. Smart, wise, helpful, winning words."

"What are they, coach?"

Finstock glared at Jackson and then the other better-suited players of the team. "Regardless of last game's outcome, I know that if you guys actually do what we ran in practice then you will win. And if you don't win, you can kiss you're little girlfriends-" he peered to Danny- "and boyfriends, and free time goodbye. I'm sure none of you wants to kiss the grass of misery so try to win us a game!

"No worries coach. We'll win," Scott guaranteed

"Yeah, you kids better. Now go on and start prepping outs."

Finstock then stepped aside as the players began to leave the locker room and head outside.

* * *

As the two teams began to do some pre-game drills, the bleachers could be seen filled with excited students, parents, and fans holding banners for both and such in preparation for the game. Some were eating concession foods as other are busy checking face paint and waiting for the game to start. Quinn and Crosby were sitting in the bleachers, enjoying themselves. Not far from them was Lauren and Lydia who were staring about the crowd and field

"So, what exactly did you learn over at that academy?" Lydia suddenly asked her sister through the loudness.

"Dancing," Lauren simply replied.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Ballet, the usual, you know, just at an all girls' school. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Lydia gasped. "Yeah, nothing definitely happened there. It's like a world without boys, oh my gosh, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Lydia," Lauren said in a laugh, finding it somewhat uncomfortable being asked the questions. Lydia, who eyed her sister for a moment brought her gaze suddenly out to the tree line of the woods.

At the tree line, standing not too far from where Lydia stared out at was Derek and Angelo, waiting for the game to start. While both looked out into the crowd and field, Angelo stared more intently. This was with the high hopes of spotting the perpetrator of the murder for the most part. Derek noticed.

"Don't worry," he said, "I have some people sitting out there."

"Are any of them werewolves?"

"Two of them."

Angelo smirked. "Hm...they know how to blend in."

"They're students. Students that are trustful."

"I can trust them, but can they trust me?"

"I don't know, can they?" Derek asked, glaring at Angelo who gives Derek a look before diverting his attention onto the bleachers, seeing Allison reach Lydia and Lauren. He darted his eyes back to the field just as the home team lacrosse players finished stretching.

"You think our killer is out there?" Angelo asked

Keeping his gaze on the field, Derek answered, "Guess we're about to find out."

After a few minutes, both teams began to make their way out onto the field, which led to the crowd's scream of excitement in anticipation for the game to finally start. Just about all of the good players from practice- Jackson, Jared, Danny, and seven others, was on field. From the sideline, Scott and Stiles sat on the bench with a few other players.

"I gotta get in there," Scott said urgently.

"Slow your roll, Mr. Get It Done. You'll get in…probably in the last five minutes like me," Stiles insisted.

Out on the field, there was hesitation right before the referee blew the whistle, initiating the game. Jackson grabbed for the ball and threw it to Jared who caught it and began running towards the opposing team's goal. He suddenly launches the ball forward towards the goal making the crowd go wild. That is until an opposing player catches and sends everyone on the field in the opposite direction

"Dammit Taylor!" Finstock shouted from the sideline

Scott looked up into the bleachers, hoping to spot Allison. He was nervous as to the think she would possibly not see him on the field which was disappointing. Much to his dismay, he notices her constantly panning across the field. Obviously for him.

Lydia and Lauren continued to cheer on while Allison sat silently looking around.

"Let's go, Jackson! Do what you do best!" Lydia cried

"Go team!" Lauren included.

Allison sighed as she was in the process of rubbing her ears. "Earplugs sound nice right now." She looked down at the sideline, finally saw Scott, and sunk her shoulders a little. He coincidently looked up at her once more and their eyes met. Suddenly, he brings his eyes down, pulling away from Allison's stare. Sighing, she paid attention to the field

Throughout the night, both teams make impressive attempts at scoring, all the while Scott and Stiles remain on the bench. Three quarters passed in the game and Beacon Hills lead with 14 to 13 according to the scoreboard. Currently, Jackson and Jared did a pass off which failed as an opposing team member got the ball.

Quinn frowned, seeing Jared was unable to make the goal.

"Come on, you can do better, Jared!"

Crosby looked over to his sister and put his hand on her shoulder as he stands.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he stated.

Quinn paused and stood just as her brother had. "Do you want me to help you to it?"

"Nah, I'll find my way." Crosby ensured before feeling his way down the ramp. After asking for directions, he finally found the way to the bathroom.

Back over at the tree lines, Derek looked over to see Angelo smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"There are many traits or ways of figuring out if somebody is...abnormal," Angelo said. "If somebody seemed like they got the wind knocked out of them- a normal person may lie for a moment or two. Someone who wasn't would get back on their feet like a spring was attached to them."

Angelo hesitated to speak, looking out onto the crowd and the field before continuing

"I'm gonna go take a look out front, just to make sure no funny business is going on."

Derek simply nodded in response as Angelo began to walk further down the tree line taking the long way around the school. He kept his eyes on the field as Jackson brought down one player onto the ground. Miraculously, the girls could be heard. As time progressed, Danny got the ball and began to run down the field. To throw off the opposing team, he threw it to Jackson who threw it to Jared. Once again, Jared attempted for the goal, but not without three players on his tail. He kept running, but could see he was about to close lined by an oncoming player. He looked across the field for someone to throw it to but it was too late. He was sent to the ground as the opposing team runs in the ball. With hesitation, Jared rises up and gets back into the game.

Crosby walked through the parking lot, starting his way back to the bleachers, not just following the sounds of the cheering. He then bumps into a car and groans

"Dammit."

Also walking around the parking lot was Angelo, who appeared disappointed with the lack of activity going on. Apparently, bad people did not know how to seize the opportunity, he thought. He suddenly stopped when his ear twitched, hearing the bumping of a car nearby. He tensed and went to wards the direction in came from. Unaware of how close he is, he smiles and begins speaking.

"Alright, it's about time things got interesting," Angelo thought aloud.

"Hello?" Crosby called out as he stopped at the sound of a whisper.

Angelo looked to see Crosby, then sighs after hoping for more, and approaches him

"Don't worry, you're not alone," Angelo assured.

"Could you point me in the direction of the bleachers?"

Angelo raised an eyebrow and observed the boy's movements. "You're blind...aren't you?"

"What gave it away? The stick?" Crosby then held up his cane.

Angelo smirked. "Must be that easy to figure out."

Quinn's voice sounded as she calls Crosby's name out. Angelo looks at Crosby and into the direction of the field to see Quinn making way. He then, without warning, puts a hand on Crosby's shoulder and leads him to his sister. Quinn sees her brother and runs up to him and Angelo.

"Crosby! Where did you go?" She asked concerned. "I was worried."

"The bathroom, like I said I would go. I just got a little lost, nothing new."

Quinn sighed and gazed up at Angelo. "Thank you, I'll take things from here."

Angelo nodded and watched the siblings walk off before heading back to the tree line

Jared ran for the goal until he is blindsided by another player and nearly does a sideways flip before the ground hard.

Everyone gasps as Jared is jarringly taking down and the other team gets the ball. Their try at scoring is cut short when the whistle is blown, causing a time out as referees, Coach Finstock, and the athletic trainer to be rushed out onto the field to aid a down Jared. After some talking, he is led off the field. Finstock, looking psyched out looks on the bench and directly points to Scott.

"McCall! Field! Now!" Finstock shouts

Scott showed confusion at first before smiling, putting his helmet on, and joining the others on the field. From the bleachers, Allison begins to start cheering for the first time.

Jackson, pissed, ignores Scott's presence on the field and takes it out on the other team the moment the whistle is blown. He goes for the ball, but does not reach it in time as an opposing team member gets it first. Scott, briefly staring into the bleachers and finding Allison, gets a rush as he runs for the player with the ball and brings him down. Getting the ball, he runs for the goal and makes a throw for it- the ball barely gets past the goalie.

The crowd gets more excited as Scott starts to rise Beacon Hills' score in the game. With passing time, it is the last minute of the game and the opposing team has the ball. Jackson charges at the player with the ball. Suddenly, two opposing players rush at Jackson who sidesteps them and makes way to the ball holder only to crash into him. The ball flies into the air, and as Scott sees it, he goes for it. Jumping up just in time, he retrieves it and with a ten yard difference, throws it into the goal in a second, ultimately winning the game.

Everyone cheers as people rush off the bleachers onto the field while the team embraces the victory- all except Jackson who bangs his fist on the ground and glares directly at Scott. Stiles runs his way up to Scott in a bizarre motion by kicking his knees up before reaching his best friend and gives him a handshake. Scott then looks over to see Allison and shows a wide grin.

At the tree line, Derek and Angelo watch as the game ends.

"Looks like our killer didn't show," Angelo prompted.

"For now, no. There is no telling whether he actually showed and is just hiding," Derek said.

Angelo nodded, and then looked back into the woods.

"Looks like we better make way back. Wouldn't want our cover blown."

"Wasn't much of a cover to begin with," Derek pointed out, "but sure. Besides, the moon is nearly up so time is running thin. I need to get my kids."

The two then turn around, starting a walk through the woods. Distantly, two students watched the pair and the moon.

* * *

In the parking lot, the number of cars and people within the lot decreases. Allison stands outside with Lydia and Lauren

"Wow, that game was actually very good for a first time," Allison acknowledged.

Lauren smiled and teased. "Oh, I think we all know why you had a good time."

"Ok, so maybe I'm happy that Scott won the game," Allison added with a blush

"Oh please, you know you are dancing on the inside ready to spice up for that date of yours," Lydia scoffed. "Which by the way, you'll be telling me about in the morning."

Jackson walked up to the trio, still looking pissed.

"Let's get out of here," he grunted.

"Jackson, don't tell me you're mad for winning."

"I'm not mad at how we won, just who won it for us. Can we go?"

Lydia looks at Jackson, then Lauren and shakes head. Fine, just try to avoid taking your rage out on the road. But if you get us in a crash, make sure it's on your side of the car."

"I second that!" Lauren shouted.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he and the Martins made their way to the car, leaving Allison alone. Not for long, however, as Scott approached her with excitement.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just, well, being excited," he said with a laugh ending it.

Allison lightly smiled. "its fine, you're just lucky I'm a patient person."

Scott grinned and shoved his hands in his pocket. As he opened his mouth to say something, a Chevy Tahoe pulled into the lot and stopped in front of Allison and Scott. As the windows rolled down, Chris narrowed his eyes for a moment then looked at his daughter.

"Allison, time to go," Chris insisted.

"Dad, I'm supposed to be dropped off, remember?" Allison reminded with a fading smile and growing frown.

"I'm afraid not, honey, now let's go home."

Allison shifts her gaze from her father to Scott and lets out a long sigh. "Scott, I'm so sorry."

Scott rubs the back of his head and weakly smiles, obviously hurt.

"It's fine... I should go home anyway."

Allison looks at Scott and shrinks her eyebrows in a sad motion before entering her father's car. Chris does not hesitate to drive out of the parking lot once Allison is securely in. Scott watches and stares at the ground as he begins his lonely walk home.

* * *

Outside a large house closes the door. Walking out in different attire of a grey tank top and blue running shorts revealing a defined physique. He looks up at the moon just as his eyes begin to shift into a combination of red and blue before he starts towards the woods.

Meanwhile, deeper in the woods at the cliffs, Derek stood near a boulder as if he were waiting for someone. Soon enough, Angelo emerges from a tree.

"Anything new?" Angelo asked.

"Nothing yet," Derek answered sternly, gazing at the moon.

"Damn," Angelo instantly said as he looked around. "So where are your little wolves?"

"I told them to go lock themselves up after the game. We don't need any more accidents."

Angelo paused, glaring at Derek and twisting his nose. "You said you were the only one who turned people, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Derek now looked back at Angelo.

"I'm picking up another scent that's similar to yours, but then it's also different. Very, very different."

"I don't know how that is possible."

"Well, whoever it is, I can smell them and they are somewhere in the woods."

Derek and Angelo exchanged looks then began to follow the scent of the smell. As they continued walking, Angelo's eyes began shifting one more. He suddenly stopped, sniffing. Derek then pulled out his phone and made a call to ensure his wolves were ok. Angelo on the other hand continues sniffing and pauses. When the call ended, Derek expressed anger

"There's more than one scent," Angelo concluded.

Walking on a path to home, Scott stared down with sunken shoulders and a clear frustrated poster.

"Way to go, Scott. You win and still can't get the girl."

A distant scraping noise sounds, like something against the bark of a tree. Scott tenses and pauses before quickening his pace as he was unsure of what caused it. Passing a tree, a dark figure goes by it, unnoticed by Scott.

Scott starts to stare around his surroundings, getting suspicious and gradually nervous. "Stiles? Is that you?"

In response, a crunching noise and low growl from the side of Scott. With no hesitation, he breaks off in a sprint to home, which was a few minutes away. After less than a minute, Scott continued to run and could see the opening of the woods coming up, inevitably leading him to see his house. He looked back, saw something chasing after him, and tried to hold in a scream as he picked up speed. The figure went to the side and disappeared. Scott looks back once more and sees his pursuer gone but does not stop. Right before he reaches the edge of the woods, something comes from the side and knocks him off his balance.

Scott hits the ground, dropping his bag. He looks up to see a large wolf staring down on him. It had a vast amount of dark fur and familiar red eyes. Eyes that were set on target.

"What the hell?" Scott groaned. He brought his hands out in front him, in a cautious gesture as his eyes stay on the wolf. It steps closer, causing Scott to shake backwards- falling onto the ground. All Scott can think to do is slowly back up, crawling, until he feels his back arch up against the mediate bark of a tree. Suddenly, the wolf makes a loud growl, revealing its teeth before pouncing on top of Scott and sinking its teeth into his shoulder. Scott lets out a scream as pain consumes him, kicking his legs back and forth as if in a rage. The wolf then pulls back and stares at Scott directly in the eye, snarling as he held onto his shoulder, awaiting his very own death.


	4. Cast List

**Hey guys, I had considered not doing this until after the Teen Wolf season airs but then I realized that was completely stupid of me so I'll try my best to keep updating and everything! I may be a little slow to complete then ext part because of school, but when sumemr hits I'll be able to work on it a lot more.**

**Teen Wolf: Beginnings** _– __Cast List_

**Tyler Posey**

**Dylan O' Brien**

**Crystal Reed**

**Holland Roden**

**Colton Haynes**

**Tyler Hoechlin**

**Brittany Snow**

**Chris Hemsworth**

**Eve Torres**

**James Marsden **

Also Starring:

_JR Bourne, Melissa Ponzio, Ian Bohen, Keahu Kahauni, Linden Ashby, Max Irons, William Mosley, Julianne Hough, Derek Hough, and more_

_**Scott McCall**_

_**Genim "Stiles" Stilinski**_

_**Allison Argent**_

_**Lydia Martin**_

_**Jackson Whittemore**_

_**Derek Hale**_

_**Lauren Martin**_

_**Angelo DeCameron**_

_**Evelyn Martinez**_

_**Aidan Williams**_

_**topic/**__** 113331/65211613/1/ Character-Apps**_


	5. Episode Two- Discovery

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long, we had testing going on for the past month and it has been crazy hectic. Thankfully school ends in a week so I will be able to make chapters a lot quicker now :D I know this chapter is long, but I decided not to do any splitting and all until the finale, so hopefully your eyes will survive their way to the end lol. I do ask one thing from everybody- I honestly need to know this and it is pretty vital that I, but I need everybody to post reviews. I saw they have been pretty minimal compared to the number of viewers and while they do seem nice, I have to know what is good or bad or well anything. It would really help me when I go to write this. I plan to somehow do a Q&A sometime this season, so if you guys can also ask questions via pm or review that is fine as well. Now that that has been said, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter :)**

Scott groaned, feeling himself feel weakened. His hand was moist and he could barely will himself to look over as he saw it was covered in blood. He winced as he looked forward at the wolf which was glaring viciously at him. It snarled its blood stained teeth and appeared as though it were about to kill him. Trying to help, Scott kicks his legs at it and tries to push himself up against the tree by propping his back to it. As he expected the wolf to finish him off, it simply stared at him, sniffed and howled, and suddenly took off deep into the woods. He then seized the opportunity and managed to get up and run, high off of adrenaline, to his house.

* * *

Derek sniffed the air now, curious as to what Angelo smelled. He could pick up a few scents himself, but it wasn't helping. "If somebody's here with us then where are they?"

Angelo, who was undergoing to resistance to hold off his transition, would have replied had he not suddenly ran off towards the smell through his nostrils. He had a feeling that whatever it was would be close enough. This would only allow him to take advantage of it. Derek cursed himself as he chased after him, not wanting to go after the wolf.

"Angelo you're going to turn! Stop!" Derek cried.

"Give...me..time!" Angelo shouted back as he kept going on.

Just then, a scream and howl sounded, which cut Derek's chase off short as he stood peering around the woods. The scream reminded him of a voice from earlier oddly enough, but the howl was something new to him. He stared as Angelo altered into the direction the noises had emerged from. Derek instinctively followed him once more.

"Angelo, you need to go!"

"I know how to control myself! And I have a few minutes," Angelo replied as he continued running.

"How am I supposed to know that though?" Derek growled at the guy in front of him.

"You're just going to have to trust me!" Angelo said running before suddenly stopping, and turned his head, sniffing the air. "Someone else is here and I'm about to find out who."

"You need to slow down. You're going to over work yourself and make yourself turn faster." Derek said, glaring.

Angelo groaned and turned to Derek. "I'll be fine," he proclaimed just as he could feel the change coming as he gritted his teeth.

"Liar," Derek remarked.

"I'm. Not. A. Liar!" Angelo groaned, attempting to control himself as something inside of him began to modify differently. "Something just…isn't right. Go!"

Derek looked at Angelo and knew for a fact he was going through the change. Not heeding it much of his attention, he ran on trying to find where the scream came from.

Angelo watched Derek run out of sight and stared down at the ground. He clenched his stomach briefly, feeling an increasing pain. Whatever was going on, it wasn't normal. Angelo closed his eyes, trying to think of what could cause it, but nothing came to mind. He opened them, revealing piercing red and blue eyes as his body began to distort itself into the image of a wolf; fair white and grey hair emerged from all over as his limbs grew longer with his torso. Eventually, he was _the wolf._Angelo turned his head, sniffing the air. He knew he should not have been able to turn so quickly, but he also knew something else was in the woods. He growled before running off towards the direction.

Derek on the other hand was near the tree line when he heard something in the woods and took off in that direction. He could hear the thumps it made as its feet hit the ground. Something told him it was priority to get whatever the hell was lurking in the woods. The problem was as he continued to run and the gap grew longer, the scent became stronger.

While Angelo jumped over a large tree root and landed on the ground, he stopped, feeling something land on his front right leg. He looked down and saw an arrow ledged into his arm. Around it was wolfsbane. He stopped and went to attempt to take the wolfsbane off from the arrow. Scratching at the arrow, he not sure whether to pull it out and continue or stop. His eyes scanned the woods as best as he could. It was then he felt another on his left leg. He growled before going to take the arrow off and began to run.

Derek, who was still in the midst of a chase, began to slow down as he began to smell blood and turned in the direction it was coming from. He wasn't sure if it was in his best interest to continue to pursue the creature or go help whoever was injured. Begrudgingly, he decided to end it as he ran into the direction to where the scent of blood was coming from. As he continued to run, he could see Angelo scratching himself in wolf form. "Dammit!" he grumbled. Angelo looked up and began to run, causing Derek to run after him. "Stop, I'm trying to help you!"

After a moment, Angelo stopped, allowing Derek to instantly pick up his large frame and bring him over his shoulder as he proceeded to run. Barely missing an arrow to the face along the way, Derek got back to the Hale house and walked inside. He laid, more like threw, Angelo onto the floor. He then looked him over and saw where each arrow had hit.

"This may hurt." he said putting his hand on one of the arrows and began pulling. If Angelo had been in human form, he probably would have thrown a punch Derek's way from reflexes, but instead his body jerked and it made a low whining noise. Derek proceeded to pull out the second arrow, this time with less of a reaction out of Angelo. Angelo glared at Derek, then at the arrows. He went to go on all four, but his arm and leg hurt, so he chose to stay stationary. He glared back at Derek.

Derek gave Angelo a look. "Fine, you can do this yourself if you want."

Angelo looked down for a moment and then suddenly fell sideways onto the floor, unconscious.

"Great," Derek groaned. "Just great."

* * *

Scott was in his bathroom and winced at his shoulder wound. The corner of his shirt had been bloodied which made him all the more thankful that his mother was still at work. He hesitated as he grimaced a little before slowly taking the shirt off. It was painful to take it off given the pain from the wound, but he managed to pull through and take it off and threw it on the floor. The wound was dark and bloody with gaping bite marks along both sides of his left shoulder. Scot brought a hand just over the wound and bit his lip when he lightly touched.

"What the hell…?"

Just then he heard his mother's car lock just from outside.

"Oh no," he said just as he began to look around the bathroom for something to cover it up. The last thing he needed was his mother to be on him about this. Not that he felt like he didn't need her help, because odds are he did, but he did not want o take the risk. He saw the cabinet over the toilet and opened it and saw a medic kit- his mom put one in literally every cabinet of the house- so he grabbed it with his right arm and opened it, revealing bandage tape. He sighed for a moment and took a deep breath before proceeding to wrap it around his shoulder. After he was finished, it looked surprisingly a lot neater than expected, although I hurt like hell. He put the medic kit back and then his shirt on just as his mother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Scott, how was your-"

"Goodnight mom, I'm feeling tired so I'll see you in the morning, love you."

Scot then closed his door and leaned against it, unsure of what do.

* * *

Angelo stirred. He had been asleep for hours now; of course he was changed back into human form given it was going on noon. He flickered his eyes opened. He was in a room on a bed. The room did seem normal- window, dresser, bathroom, and closet. He sighed as he realized he was under a sheet, naked and groaned. He began to recount the events last night and then gazed upon his arm. It was bandaged up with tape thankfully. He lifted the covers to see that his leg was bandaged as well. He then pulled the sheet back down and sighed.

Angelo looked onto the dresser and saw that there were jeans and a navy blue t-shirt on there. That's when he came the conclusion he was still in Derek's house.

Damn.

After getting dressed, Angelo stood in the center of the room, looking at a mirror set on top of the dresser. The bandages seemed to be catching his attention because he was tempted to take them off.

"Don't even think about taking those off," Derek said in the door way with a stern look as he went to fold his arms across his chest.

Angelo glared up at Derek, then the bandages, and then back at Derek. "Ok then." He dropped his arms. "So, you did this?"

Derek nodded. "Who else would have?"

"Your wonderful sister" Angelo pointed out, receiving a glare from Derek just as a faint voice sounded from downstairs.

"Derek open the door I really don't like being naked!"

Angelo rose an eyebrow and gave Derek a bewildered expression who responded by leaving the room and going downstairs to answer the door. Angelo followed and stood a few feet behind Derek when he opened the door to reveal a naked brunette, standing on the doorstep in an odd shiver.

"What Marissa?" Derek asked as if he had no regard for the young woman's decency.

Marissa showed the feeling as if she were high on nerves and looked away. "I just wanted to ask if you have spare clothes."

"You come to my house for clothes? Don't you know you should always hide a spare set in the woods?" Derek said. He turned and walked, then up the stairs to Laura's room. This left both Angelo and Marissa briefly staring at one another in an awkward moment and then they turned their gaze away.

Meanwhile, Laura sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "You really should knock, you know?" Laura mumbled as Derek entered the room.

"I need to some of your clothes." Derek said impatiently.

She looked at her brother slowly and walked to her drawers. "Tell her to be more prepared next time." She replied hastily, grabbing some clothes and shoving them into Derek's hands.

"She's downstairs." Derek said to Laura, before walking down there himself. When he was back at the door, he threw Marissa the clothes. "Next time, be prepared or go to your own house."

Marissa simply nodded as she proceeded to put the clothes on.

Angelo had done a quick overview of her and smiled. "Well, thankfully you weren't hurt, otherwise you would get one of these," he pointed to his arm. Marissa smiled at his comment, leading Angelo to smile back. "I'm Angelo by the way."

"I'm-"

"Leaving," Derek said before closing the door on her face. Angelo scowled at Derek as they walked towards his living room.

"You're quite the people person," he said. "Has my mother come by yet? She always seem to do that when

I get into trouble."

Derek shook his head, leaving Angelo to continue to talk. "Ah, well I'm surprised. She usually makes sure-"

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it with people and my house today?" Derek asked, opening the door. "What?"

ClariceDeCameron stood at the door. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was fairly slender wearing a white skin tight dress and sun hat. Her red lipstick gave the colored impression of dark blood. She was only forty, but she had the looks of someone ten years prior to that age.

"Hello there, Derek. I believe my son is inside?"

Derek looked back at Angelo before stepping aside to let her in. Clarice stepped inside. "I love the interior design of this place. I must-" she stopped as she glanced at Angelo, then back at Derek. She then rushed up to Angelo, who was oddly surprised but nearly at the same time not surprised. "Angelo, where were you last night?" She then looked at his arm and then caressed it, before turning to Derek.

"What happened?"

Angelo glared at Derek, then his mother. "I was hit by an arrow. It had wolfsbane on it."

"He'll be ok though." Derek said. "You know what they say...You can't kill the devil."

Clarice lightly smiled. "Sometimes I feel as if that were a mutual feeling." Angelo tried to ignore his mother's dry humor. "Do either of you know what caused this?"

"Hunters." Derek answered.

"I saw Argent last night," Angelo said. "I wasn't sure, but it was only for a glimpse. But something tells me it wasn't one of them."

"If it wasn't an Argent, who else would it have been?" Derek asked.

Angelo paused. "Did you keep the arrows?"

"Arrows? There's more than one?" Clarice asked, before Angelo pulled up his jeans, showing the second bandaged. "Well this isn't good."

Derek went to the kitchen and returned with two arrows. "Here." He said throwing them down onto the table.

Clarice picked up the arrows, gazing upon the arrows. They were black, but they had a cylindrical spiral along them. The head was white and sharp. She grimaced.

Angelo looked at her. "Mom?"

"These aren't Argent arrows."

* * *

Alison was in her room on her bed. The night was at first restless, but she managed to somehow fall asleep. There were still a lot of boxes to unpack, which only made her know she would be stuck home for the majority of the day. She was use to having to do this with the move but was frustrated with having to go through unpacking everything. She was tempted to call Scott or Lydia, maybe even Lauren until she realized she didn't have anybody's number. She let out a groan as she realized she was stuck by herself.

The silence in the room made her think of how Scott must have felt. She was hoping that he was not mad at the fact that she cut their plans short. It wouldn't have surprised her all that much considering he won the game and she cancelled on him but she was trying to be optimistic. Let out a sigh as she went to open her window, letting the sun inside of her room.

Alison looked around her room before leaving it and heading downstairs

Alison was in the kitchen eating some cereal. She hadn't seen either of her parents up, which seemed to be common. She looked outside, before coming to the conclusion she would be leaving the house. Odds are her parents would have killed her but the alternative was dying of boredom- something that would not really do her any good. Allison went back upstairs, put some clothes, on, and then quietly left the house. She thought she might find a library locally.

* * *

LariaMorrigan got up and headed towards her bathroom. She got showered up and then dressed into a pair of dark jeans and a red tank top which looked well with her dark long curls. Headed to the kitchen of her apartment, she started making a breakfast of eggs and toast. Granted she usually made this, she routinely finished within ten minutes and sat at the table, looking around at her empty and lonely apartment as she ate. She was wishing her mother were there with her, but the past couldn't be changed. No matter how much she wished it could.

Once she was done, she headed out to her balcony to look out around the town. Laria lay out on a chair that she had on her balcony and relaxed, wondering what she was going to do today. She still needed Stiles to do some research for her but she could just wait until later. He probably had things he was doing with Scott today anyways. It still wouldn't change the fact that she was in need of answers. After some mental deciding, Laria left the apartment and got in her Ninja. The best thing to do, she figured, was save time and go to Stiles. She was hoping he was actually up for talking.

Laria drove over to his house and parked her Ninja out on the street before walking up the sidewalk to knock on the door. She happened to notice his dad's car gone so she knew given he was home alone he would probably take half the day to reach the door.

"I really hate you right now...," Stiles sounded before opening the door after some fumbling, "but come in Laria."

"It's 11 o' clock, Stiles, how can you still be sleeping." Laria said and rolled her eyes. "I can come back at a better time if you want."

"I was up all night trying to get a hold of Scott but he never answered. And you might as well stay since you woke me up."

Laria laughed and shook her head but walked inside. "So, can you help me with something? I rather need it."

Stiles grumbled, walking over to the living room. "Yeah, but first lets watch some TV. Something good must be on." As he was walking, he slammed in to the wall that he failed to notice.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Laria asked.

Stiles muttered to himself then turned to her." Yea I'm great!" he sighed and walked over to the couch.

"You sure you don't want anymore rest?" Laria asked. She didn't want to upset Stiles anymore than he already was…not that it was going to change the fact that he was obviously tired. He shook his head at her and plopped himself onto the couch. "So Scott still hasn't gotten in touch with you?"

Stiles frowned. "No I've tried calling him and he stuck to his MIA status. Maybe he's sick…he looked shaken up after the game."

"Want me to stop by his place on my way home and let you know if he's alright?" Laria suggested

Huh?" Stiles said snapping out of his daze. "Oh uh...yeah sure if you want too I guess. I'll probably stop by and see him later myself."

Well if you are going to then I don't need to. He'd probably be happier to see you anyway." Laria suggested with a sigh.

"Alright." Stiles said, "You can still give him a call later if you want. Be right back!"

Stiles ran upstairs, leaving Laria in his living room, staring around. So far, it was going great, but she still had one more thing to ask him of and she knew it would eat her away if she didn't. Her thinking didn't last long because no more than two minutes later, Stiles was racing down the stairs in a t-shirt in need of ironing and jeans, going for the door.

"I'm back and ready to leave my house," Stiles gestured, running into the door. He rubbed his forehead, turning the doorknob and walking outside after opening it.

Laria smiled at Stiles- something she found herself doing a lot of lately. She followed him outside as he went to set things in his Jeep. "I guess I'll see you later then. I still need you to do that research for me when you have the time."

"Oh yeah, what did you need me to research again?" Stiles asked, making a mental note of it.

"I kind of need some police records." Laria said in a soft voice. "You are the only one I know with the connections to get those."

What kind of reports?" Stiles asked curiously.

"One's about a murder that happened four years ago and the other is a record about a guy named Angelo." Laria said. "If you can't its fine, I can find another way to get them."

"Uhh...I'm not sure if I can but I'll try." Stiles said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Ok thanks. The one who was murdered was LisaMorrigan. That is the file I need the most. Just let me know if you can get it or not." Laria said. "It would be really helpful."

"Alright. I'll let you know." Stiles said hoping into his jeep. "See you later Laria."

"Bye." Laria said and headed for her Ninja. She got on and headed on her way.

* * *

After being out for about an hour, Scott was relieved more. Or so he wanted to think. He couldn't get last night out of his head; not the fact the he had won the game- that would have been an achievement. However it was the aftermath of that game that was sticking to his mind. All he could picture was the wolf that bit him. It still terrified him just thinking about it. What a wonderful way to end the first week of sophomore year, he thought.

Currently, he was walking on the sidewalk, near an intersection of multiple stores. It was strange because he began to hear all these strange random voices sound off ever since he left the neighborhood. He wasn't sure where they came from, so he tried to listen to music to avoid it but after a while that too got old so he just tried to ignore it. When he reached a crosswalk he suddenly heard shouting and looked around to see nobody near him. In fact, the closest person was a man at least fifty feet ahead of him on the phone. The weird part of it all was that it was as if the man were yelling directly in his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO PAY THE BILL? I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED YOU!"

Scott began to question not the man's voice but the obvious personal conversation. Looks like he was better off avoiding getting married. He made sure to remember that- that was until he looked to his left and saw Allison walking towards him, looking lost.

"Oh no," he muttered. While he would have loved to see her on any other occasion, now of all times was the worst. He knew it was best for him to just avoid her until he could figure things out. That was the only excuse he could use when he tried to cross the street, not seeing an oncoming truck. The driver honked the horn which blasted in Scott's ear although it was ten feet away. He jumped, looked at the truck, and then ran back to the curb of the sidewalk. As it passed, Scott backed up into someone and, to his demise, it was Allison.

"Whoa!" Scott tried to keep his balance as he went to turn around and saw Allison, startled, nearly falling sideways to the ground and brought an arm around hers, pulling her up towards him. She gasped and then looked at Scott, who was still holding onto her arm. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Alison hesitantly smiled. "No, I wasn't looking, I should be saying sorry." She nervously laughed. "Hi."

Scott looked down at her and then politely let go of her arm and tried to act he nearly wasn't ran over. "It was my fault; I've just been out of it since last night, but, uh, hi. How are you?" He mentally slapped himself for the stupid question.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, a little lost as I'm sure you noticed by now, but fine. I wish this town had a map."

Scott winced as he made sure his shoulder would remain unseen by her by pulling on his hoodie. He then grinned. "Maybe I can be of some service. Where were you trying to go?"

"I'm looking for the local library? I was hoping this town had one so I could find a book and a journal," Alison replied. "I got lost like thirty minutes ago so it's honestly embarrassing."

Scott smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I think everybody feels lost here at some point, but I can take you there…if I remember where to go."

Blushing lightly at his courteousness and humor, she said, "Well thanks." She then looked up at Scott, grimacing. "I'm sorry by the way for last night. I hope it didn't ruin your night."

Scott blinked for a minute and zone out, recounting the events before he was attacked. He then forced a smiled playing it off with a laugh. "You didn't, plus I had to go help my mom with some things."

"Ah, that's right, you only live with your mom. By the way did you hear a weird noise last night? I went to ask my parents, but they said it was nothing," Alison remarked.

Scott nodded his head and winced lightly as he grabbed his shoulder again. "Yeah, it sounded like a wolf or something...the dogs went nuts last night"

Alison smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, this town is so far pretty interesting." She said this while looking around their surroundings.

Scott briefly looked at her, almost in an admiration. It was nice to know his first impression f her didn't change. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, staring around. So..um...the library is this way."

Alison smiled. "Lead the way, ScottMcCall," she said with a brief wink.

* * *

Derek, Angelo, and Clarice remained in the living room. It was almost as if a silence had fallen over everyone and nobody wanted to speak. Angelo stood, looming over the couch his mother was sitting in as Derek was standing on the opposite side of the coffee table in between them.

"If those aren't Argent arrows, then what are they?" Derek asked.

"I'm-I'm not sure. It's been a while since I saw something like this," Clarice spoke in a hush tone.

Angelo paused, before grabbing one of the arrows. "Wait a minute. This was the same arrows used at home when we were attacked."

"That's impossible though. There's no way that could be unless..." Clarice trailed off.

"They followed us." Angelo said, looking down.

"You've brought something to Beacon Hills that shouldn't be here...What the hell is it?" Derek asked.

She sighed. "They're Hunters."

"What else?" Derek said, he walked over and shut the door. "Talk, both of you."

Angelo sighed as he sat on the couch. "I don't know much about them, but they go back to around the time my..." he looked at his mother, "our bloodline began. They were the first to believe and know werewolves existed. They don't like us. We don't like them. So for the longest they have been trying to get rid of our race."

Clarice sighed. "There's a story to it, as to why they chose to come after us. The original leader, Zander Williams, suspected of something weird going on one night. He had come home late to find the corpse of his entire family- wife, sons, and daughters. He knew something was out at night, so he began to do some observing and wait until one night, a wolf came back, needing to kill him. Instead, he killed it, and that's when he knew, he would become a werewolf hunter. After that he, rallied up locals, even though it was more of a small group, and they began hunting. That was how they came about and so this Society of Hunters, as it has been called, has been around for generations. Their newest one finally found us led by AidanWilliams, the great grandson.

"How did he find you?" Derek asked

Clarice glared at Angelo, then back at Derek. "We don't know yet. Maybe they had tracked us from my husband."

"They have my dad, and they'll use him as leverage to bring me back there. But if I go back there alone, I'm dead. If I die, so will the bloodline. Of course unless I mate, but I doubt that possibility."

Derek shook his head. "You can't just expect to pull me and my pack into this."

Angelo groaned. "Maybe you weren't listening," he said with a fairly urgent tone. "The hunters hunt werewolves, not just of the bloodline."

Clarice sighed. "It means any werewolf isn't safe."

"It's your fault for bringing them here." Derek said.

Angelo sighed. "Don't you think I know that? It wasn't even intentional. I thought we lost them. But we didn't."

Clarice sighed now. "Well, we won't be solving anything by complaining and pointing fingers now will we?"

"No but you guys can go and take them back with you." Derek said. "That seems like a clear solution to me."

"I beg to differ," Angelo blurted. "I mean hell, if I was one of them, even I wouldn't be dumb enough to figure out I wasn't the only werewolf out there. Even if they didn't see you, a howl was made on the other side of the woods, therefor; they know there's more than one."

"But they want you more than they want me and my wolves." Derek said, "You've put us all in danger." Derek turned around and faced the wall. He let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate you...and I hate your family...But now that you've brought this here, I have to get rid of them, so I will help you. But once it's done, I want you all out of Beacon Hills." Derek said, turning back around.

"Derek, in case you didn't notice, I can't go back home. At least not yet." Angelo said. "And it's nice to know there's a mutual feeling."

"Will you two just stop it?" Clarice said, slightly irritated. "I know it's been a long time since you two encountered one another but that doesn't excuse for the pitiful behavior I'm witnessing right now."

"Well you don't have to go home. I don't really care where you go." Derek said, "I just don't want you here."

"Derek, I'm going to go where I want to go and stay where I want to stay," Angelo said. "You don't get to make that decision for me."

"I don't? You're in my territory, my family's territory, and my pack territory." Derek said, "Who do you have to back you up?" Derek waited and after a minute he took his silence as his answer. "That's what I thought." He said before walking to the door and opening it up. "I'll help you, but that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Angelo shook his head. "Fine then," he said walking towards the door. "Let's hope your pups can handle themselves, otherwise the body count is only going to rise." He then walked out.

Clarice stared down, sighing. "Well, it would have been a pleasure to meet on a better occasion, but I guess I'll have to settle for this." She glared at Derek. "I'm sorry- about him. He's usually not like this but since...you know...he has changed."

"It's fine." Derek said to Clarice, "I hope you have a good day."

"You too," she smiled, stepping out and pausing. "Oh, I hope your sister is doing fine as well." she grinned before walking.

"She is." Derek said, "Thanks for asking." He said. He watched her leave then shut the door. He gritted his teeth together before walking into the kitchen and sighing.

"Angelo," Clarice called, seeing him paces ahead.

He stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"

"What has gotten into you?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said before continuing to walk on.

"Ever since we left home, you've changed," she said.

"I don't want to talk about this. Not here," Angelo spoke.

Clarice frowned before walking with her son in silence.

* * *

The entire time, Scott was trying to handle staying calm with Allison and keeping whatever random urges he had in check. He was glad that he was able to remain so, but it didn't change how weird everything seemed. The day was warm, but he was feeling hot in a short sleeve and shorts. At one point he kept checking his shoulder whenever he got the chance to make sure it was still okay. Eventually, after about thirty minutes, they reached the library- a fairly reasonable white building with part of the preserve behind it. "Well we are here."

Alison looked at the two story building and was in awe. Sure enough there had to be something here, she thought. "Thanks, for making sure I wasn't going to be labeled with the town's Lost and Found."

Scott chuckled lightly, happy to help her. "It was no problem, I know this place like the back of my hand- even if I've only ever been to the library three times." He stared down and heard a door open and looked forward to see it was the first of the two doors from the inside of the library being opened. Damn, those headphones would come in handy right about now.

Bringing her gaze briefly to Scott, Allison blushed lightly once more. She hadn't been in town for a week and she already found herself making close friends. This reminded her….

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have either of the Martins' numbers would you? I sort of forgot to get them last night because, well, of you."

Scott, who tried to hide his bashful smile with his arm behind his head, replied, "No, sorry, I don't really talk to them. We're on different levels of the social food chain." Scott then felt his cell vibrate against his thigh and looked to see he got a text from Stiles.

_"Hey, man, did you die or are you just secluding yourself from the rest of the world?"_

Scot grew nervous, realizing he would somehow have to break all of this down to his best friend, and replied:

_"I'm alive, barely, but I've just been busy, that's all."_

Alison watched Scott. "You seem pretty invested in your phone," she commented with a smirk before thinking of something. "Can I give you my number?"

Scott paused, being caught off guard by her question but nonetheless made no hesitation to hold the phone out to her. "By all means take it!" He cleared his throat. "I mean, of course, I don't mind."

Alison smiled, gently taking his phone and putting her number in it. she then sent a text to her phone and saved his number.

"Well, ScottMcCall, I believe we have been officially acquainted," Alison stated. "Oh, I never got to tell you, you did an amazing job at the game."

Scott laughed lightly and rubbed his neck. "Thanks, I don't really hear that normally. I am usually a bench warmer."

"That's not what I saw last night," Alison commented, starring down as she started for the door. Scott felt his phone vibrate and checked it.

_"Where were you last night? You never replied to any of my texts."_ Stiles replied to Scott.

"_I walked home last night...I need to tell you something. I think you should come over later." _He sent back.

Scott then put his phone away before looking back at Allison who was at the door.

"I should probably get going, there's no telling if they have any actual good books left other than the overrated teen series," she said with a smile. "I guess I'll send a message your way later, Scott. See you around."

Scott waved at Allison and watched her leave, mentally jumping for joy as he found his day pretty successful and rushed home to meet up with Stiles.

Scott reached his house and then paused, staring around. He felt odd, but also relieved to see nobody was around. He was tempted to check on his bite mark, but figured it was best if he waited until he was inside. He looked at the driveway and saw that his mother was still at work, thank God. That was something else he wouldn't have to worry about now. At least he saw Allison and was able to keep his cool- he would have hated to screw up in front of her.

Walking in front of the door, Scott could hear shuffling going on from inside and grew tense.

"Great, we're being robbed," he concluded as he slowly opened the door. He was hoping that aside from the bite, he would be good to defend himself. As he stepped inside, he looked onwards into the kitchen or part of the kitchen at best. He closed the door and made way into the kitchen slowly as a question popped into his head- what if it was the wolf that attacked him? It was a longshot but after last night it wouldn't surprise him. He balled his fist up and paused before running straight into the kitchen, nearly knocking a terrified Stiles.

"Oh my god!" He screamed, jumping back with a sandwich on a plate. Scott, he now stood in front of him eased down. "Scott what in the world do you think you're doing?"

Scott may have calmed himself, but it didn't stop him from wanting to give his best friend as slap. "What am I doing? What are you doing? This is my house!"

"I obviously came here when you told me to and decided it was a good idea to make a sandwich," Stiles bluntly said before taking a bite out of it.

"Well, I'm willing to bet this isn't the first time you came into my house and made a sandwich."

"It isn't," Stiles said under his breathe.

"Huh?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. And where have you been?"

Scott stared down before saying, "I just wanted to go out and get some air, plus I had to help Allison get to the library."

Stiles scoffed. "Ah, how was the date last night?"

Wanting to avoid thinking of how it never happened, Scott made his way to the stairs. "Are we going to talk about the date or actually talk about what I wanted to talk about?"

Stiles, who instantly picked up on the nonexistent date, grabbed the remainder of his sandwich and followed Scott after barely avoiding a trip.

When they were in his room, Scott sighed, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to explain what happened to the previous night. Stiles, who was pretty invested in the remnants that were his sandwich, stared blankly at the corner piece left in his hand, before looking at Scott.

"So what's with the mystery act?" He asked.

Scott looked at Stiles before deciding to go with his initial instinct and began to take his shirt off.

"Whoa, Scott, before we go any further, is there something you want to tell me? Specifically about you and Danny?"

"What? No!" Scott outbursts as he threw his shirt off and onto the floor and pointed to his bandage. "I got bit last night."

"Gross! By what?" Stiles said, looking.

Scott then slowly removed the bandage. "What the hell?"

He paused and nearly felt himself go breathless; as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He didn't know how it was possible- it could not be possible without some illogical explanation. All he could do was stare at the unscathed skin, clean as ever. While the bandaged had dried blood, it did not change the fact that the supposed wound Scott had on his shoulder had mysteriously disappeared.

**BAM! Hopefully you guys like that! I was thinking and if you need specific method or so of how to do a review, I was thinking it would help if maybe you could at first give your opinion on how the chapter was before branching off into the good, the bad, and the ugly. And again, I'm open to hearing anything because criticism can only bring improvement. Hopefully it's not too much for you guys and sorry if I seem pushy about it. I'll try to update soon and by the way, Season 3 started off great: D**


End file.
